vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135531-this-community-is-actually-nice
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- When times are dire, bitterness can be catharsis for some. '3' It'll disappear when things get stable again. Also no need for that pvp start! New servers inc! | |} ---- ---- Literally all this person does is spend time making negative posts about the game. Please disregard. @OP I'm glad you saw some light among the chaos that has been these forums the past few days. I'm new as well and from the little I played I know I enjoyed it enough to want to keep going. Server issues are temporary, the game will be around for the foreseeable future. I've gone all this time without playing Wildstar and I don't see why having to wait a few more days should have been a big deal. The waiting is almost over though ;) Anyway, I'm glad everyone didn't scare you off! You also don't have to wait nearly as long as you're saying. The issues should hopefully be solved in a few hours. They're in the process of adding two new temporary servers to alleviate the stress on the servers until things calm down at which point they will merge. You'll also be able to transfer for free between sister servers to keep anyone from being split up. Hopefully we meet in game at some point! ^_^ Best wishes. Edited October 3, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- Most of us were nice because we love all the new people =) I'm glad some of us were able to convince you to atleast come back when the problems are solved. Hope to see you ingame soon =) Best Regards, Tau (Find me Ingame on NA Server Entity @ Jecht Amada) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's only because we force you to wear underpants. ;) | |} ---- ---- Yep! That's been pretty much true for every MMO. I've always said the easiest and quickest way to hate a game that you love is to go read the general forums for it. You'll spend 5 minutes there and find out about 20 "problems" with the game that you never knew existed, and why you should be super upset about them. It's simple really. The people that truly enjoy the game, usually spend most of their time actually playing and enjoying the game, not on the forums. I mean it makes sense when you think about it. The general forums are where people go who want to complain, troll, and act obnoxious for whatever reason. That's not to say there's never any valuable contributions, civil conversations or legitimate complaints. You just have to wade through a lot of garbage to find them. | |} ---- Well, actually most of the time I don't even get to the server selection screen, I just have the "retrieving characters" on infinite loop, or the hourglass, or the hamster running forever, and I just end up saying "screw this" and play another game :P But I'm gonna hang in there and try again, and try to meet some of you in game then :) | |} ---- ---- ---- AKA- I play in the PvE server,,,,, Nuff said. | |} ---- No it isn't. In my limited play time I have found it to be full of beta smart asses. | |} ---- Looks like I found another one. | |} ---- Are you really calling people "beta" in the forum of a cartoon-y online role playing game? That makes sense. Just a thought, but maybe if you had a better attitude you wouldn't have this issue. Edited October 2, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- ---- Since when are you a person? Back into the hamster wheel with you! *cracks whip* The servers don't power themselves. | |} ---- ---- Oh my god so this entire fiasco has been his fault! DAMMIT OLIVAR. | |} ---- ----